


Взгляд

by Eliza_chan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, s8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Рейгаль всегда смотрит Джону в спину, где бы он не находился, и это начинает его морально пугать.





	1. Chapter 1

Джона сложно удивить или заставить чувствовать некомфортно. У него смертельные шрамы на груди, а цель его жизни — побороть армию мёртвых, которые активизировались во время зимы. И он не видел в этом ничего странного. Это то, из чего состояла его жизнь: убийства, живые мёртвые, воскрешения и Матерь драконов в его постели.

Ладно, возможно, последнее было не так уж плохо. Хотя это было всё ещё сюрреалистично для обычного человека.

Но что его заставляло чувствовать себя действительно странно — взгляд дракона, постоянно упирающийся в спину.

Очевидно, что драконы были немного... территориальными. Дени сама отзывалась о них, будто они её дети, и он мог понять её в какой-то мере. Он любил Призрака, будто тот был его братом, потому что они росли вместе, они поддерживали друг друга. Вот только Призрак, очевидно, никогда не пялился на Джона, пока тот пытался хотя бы _прикоснуться_ к Дени.

Призраку было всё равно. Драконам? О, эти драконы, он уверен, пытались вызвать у него чувство неловкости как минимум.

(самое отвратительное, что они добились этого.)

Куда бы он не пошёл за стены Винтерфела, они следили за ним. Был ли он в поле среди палаток армии, Богороще или даже выходил во внутренний двор — они смотрели на него. Ни в одно из этих мест не должны были пробраться драконы, но они просто прилетали и зависали в воздухе или опускались рядом, пялясь и пялясь в его спину, пытаясь прожечь дырку.

Дени сказала, что он им понравился.

Санса сказала, что они просто глупые животные.

Арья сказала, что это забавно.

Джон сказал бы, что они всего навсего ненавидели его. Наверняка они просто чуяли, что для Дейнерис он слишком важен, и поэтому не испепелили его.

— Глупый, — Дени засмеялась и похлопала его снисходительно по щеке, — если бы ты им не понравился, я бы убила тебя ещё тогда.

Что же, это звучало достаточно веско. Но тогда он просто не понимал, чего они от него хотели.

Джон с грустью посмотрел на Призрака, доросшего ему уже до плеч, и потрепал любимого мальчика по голове. Вот кто никогда его не поставит в затруднительное положение и всегда поймёт. Самый верный, самый живучий брат.

Призрак был достаточно безразличен к ласкам, но всегда подставлялся, когда понимал, что Джону это было необходимо. Когда он смотрел в эти красные глаза, то ощущал, как все тревоги отпускали его на такое необходимое короткое время. Призрак всегда молчал, и его спокойствие передавалось его хозяину. Джон продолжал поглаживать белый мех между ушей, когда лютоволк шумно выдохнул и положил свою тяжёлую голову на его колени.

Серьёзно, эти рептилии снаружи отнимали у него душевное равновесие. Почему они не могли быть такими же открытыми и спокойными, как Призрак?

Ему не то чтобы не нравились сами драконы — боги, они были великолепны, — его напрягало их отношение к нему. Он просто не знал, что делать с этим.

И через полчаса он каким-то образом оказался один на один с Рейгалем. Посреди заснеженного поля с пустыми палатками. Все солдаты ушли на обед, и совершенно никто не увидит, как этот дракон сожрёт их Хранителя Севера.

Рейгаль неодобрительно выдохнул горячий воздух, не моргая.

Джон попытался не моргать в ответ. Сдался на второй минуте — глаза жутко заслезились, ещё и на морозе-то.

Рейгаль продолжал смотреть на него.

— Ладно, — Джон развёл руками, признавая своё поражение. Очевидно, что его не собирались есть, как бы драконам не хватало еды. — Что ты от меня хочешь?

И тогда дракон просто подался вперёд и стал тыкаться своей головой в живот Джону. Тыкаться больно, со вкусом, будто пытаясь выдавить все органы и сломать рёбра, выбивая воздух из лёгких, но всё-таки было в этом что-то... знакомое, что ли...

Джон резко положил ладонь на макушку Рейгаля, и тот сразу же затих. Будто ожидая, что его погладят.

Подходит ли свирепой, огнедышащей твари сравнение с ревнивой кошкой, которой не нравится, когда ей не уделяют достаточного внимания?

Рейгаль продолжал смотреть на Джона. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Рейгаль прикрыл глаза, обдув тёплым воздухом лицо своего всадника, а потом потёрся носом, как смог, о его плечо. Человек был благодарен, что ему не сломали ключицу.

Что же. Если они выживут, у него будет много времени, чтобы узнать это.


	2. Chapter 2

Они разговаривали с Дени о действительно важных вещах: о реальной нехватке продовольствия не только для драконов, но даже для людей, с учётом того, насколько они больше собрали с и так голодающего населения. Сколько бы Дейнерис не убеждала, что её Безупречные и дотракийцы могли не есть полмесяца и оставаться в такой же прекрасной форме, Джон, по правде говоря, мало ей верил. В любом случае, сражаться не полудохлым от голода всегда лучше.

И именно этот момент Рейгаль выбрал, чтобы приземлиться рядом с Джоном. Призрак слегка заинтересованно поднял голову, но тут же положил обратно на лапы, понимая, что нет никакой реальной опасности.

Дейнерис улыбнулась, глядя на своего сына, и склонила голову чуть набок, будто требуя объяснений.

Рейгаль пялился в спину Джона.

Джон просто хотел быть где-то, но не здесь.

— Должна ли я начать ревновать? — каким-то слишком смущающим тоном спросила Дени, и Джон устало вздохнул, ощущая это неудобное жжение между лопаток.

Он просто снял перчатку и протянул руку, как Рейгаль тут же подставил голову, чтобы его больше гладили.

— У меня очень требовательные дети, не так ли? — со смехом спросила Дейнерис, прикрывая свою улыбку ладонью ради сохранения сурового образа, но кого она пыталась обмануть.

— Во истину так, моя Королева, — устало согласился Джон, заметив, как на долю секунды взгляд дракона метнулся к белому, почти сливающемуся с окружающим снегом лютоволку у его ног.

Уже через мгновение Рейгаль мотнул головой, будто нахмурившись, и взмахнул крыльями, продолжая угрюмо смотреть на своего всадника.

Дейнерис лукаво посмотрела на Джона.

С ней он даже не пытался играть в гляделки.

Потом это случилось снова. Он с Арьей сбежали ненадолго из замка, чтобы отдохнуть от постоянных удушливых взглядов, обязательств, намёков и атмосферы «предай королеву, она чужая северу». Не то чтобы Арья была за Дейнерис (ей немного всё равно), она просто счастлива, что брат счастлив, так что.

В любом случае, когда Джон услышал этот подозрительно знакомый звук хлопающих крыльев, он уже знал, что Рейгаля опять что-то не устраивало. Дени начинала жаловаться, что её собственный сын не хочет с ней летать, а в воздухе становится слишком беспокойным и бездумным без Джона. Говорила она это так, будто была абсолютно счастлива.

— Боги! — восхищённо воскликнула девушка, когда дракон приземлился прямо перед ними. — Джон, можно же погладить, да? Он не откусит мне руку ведь? Я умру, если не прикоснусь к нему.

В глазах сестры Джон видел такой восторг (вполне оправданный, он понимал, потому что нельзя было не _восхищаться_ этим величием), что просто покачал устало головой и сказал:

— Сначала я, потом ты.

Рейгаль с каким-то презрением посмотрел на его сестру, но потом, принюхавшись и внимательно посмотрев на Арью, не стал делать ничего из того, чего опасался Джон внутри. Он протянул руку, и дракон тут же подставил морду под поглаживания, будучи всё ещё напряжённым.

— Ты ему не очень нравишься, — с огромным сожалением в голосе сказал он, потому что ему всё ещё была нужна правая рука сестры. Целая сестра — это круто. — Может, позже, когда он немного привыкнет.

Арья покосилась на дракона издали, и тот удостоил её безразличным взглядом, фыркнул и посмотрел прямо на Джона.

Джон посмотрел в ответ.

Рейгаль недовольно прирыкнул, отпрянул и поднялся в воздух.

— Да он ревнивец, — с какой-то странной нежностью ко всему опасному в голосе сказала она, смотря на дракона в небе. — Не любит волков, да?

— Тогда он и меня не любит.

Арья позволила себе смешок, а потом несильно ударила брата в живот и побежала вперёд.  Ничего, дракон ещё смирится с тем, что от его всадника всегда будет нести волками.

А потом был случай «сяду-ка я прямо на крышу», за который Джона, кажется, возненавидели абсолютно все, хотя он даже не в чём не виноват.

Рейгаль просто прилетел и решил сесть на крышу.

Попутно проламывая её.

Пугая всех до мокрых штанов и сорванных глоток.

Одна Дени находила это забавным, когда их дракон разметал по всему внутреннему двору грязь, уголь и железные мечи, чуть ли не убивая людей, думая, как примоститься. Она в открытую смеялась, наблюдая за лицом Джона, когда тот осознал, что случится буквально через пару секунд.

— Рейгаль! — заорал Джон во всю мощь лёгких, глядя на замершего дракона. Тот поднял голову, отыскал взглядом всадника и радостно рыкнул, выпустив небольшую струю пламени. — Не смей это делать! Ты же хороший!

На последнем слове Рейгаль прищурился, фыркнул, взмахнул крыльями и... поднялся в воздух выше.

— Что с ним вообще такое, — пробормотал себе под нос Джон.

— По крайней мере, он не притащил тебе мёртвого оленя прямо во двор, — Дени пожала плечами, глядя вслед дракону. — Драконы территориальны. И требовательны.

Это было потому, что все олени были давно мертвы на севере. Джон фыркнул, подражая Рейгалю, приобнял Дени за плечи и пошёл обратно. Дени вдохнула запах мехов и слегка сморщилась.

Возможно, это было оно.

Поздней ночью Джон, будто какой-то подросток, прокрался мимо стражи, вышел на улицу и между палаток прокрался к поляне с драконами, которых охраняли дотракийцы. Нужна ли была охрана драконам — вопрос спорный, но не ему было его решать.

Рейгаль, услышав шаги, моментально открыл глаза и повернулся в сторону Джона. Смотрел прямо, не моргая. Джон не знал, стало ли это их традицией, но посмотрел прямо в ответ. Так они и смотрели, не моргая, целую минуту.

Рейгаль встал на ноги, сбивая нескольких дотракийцев с ног хвостом, и сделала два огромных шага к своему всаднику.

Джон расставил руки.

Дракон выдохнул и подошёл совсем близко.

Джон обнял Рейгаля за шею и потёрся щекой о мощную грудную клетку, поглаживая руками всё, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Кто-то тут у нас запах псины не переносит, — практически ласково прошептал мужчина. Интересно, будет ли Рейгаль хорошим драконом и смирится с запахом?

Очевидно, нет, судя по пронизывающему до глубины души взгляду.

Что ж, это будет трудная зима.


End file.
